O Conto da Duquesa
by M.Cherry
Summary: Um sentimento proibido pode abalar a Rainha de Nárnia. femmeslash


Essa fic é uma femmeslash. Ou seja, mulher/mulher=jacaré. Se você não curte, é só fazer qualquer coisa que feche ou volte. E a você que fica:

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>O Conto da Duquesa<strong>

**.x.**

Eram os detalhes. E só nos detalhes, aqueles mínimos, que Agatha percebeu o quanto Susan era uma mulher e tanto.

Eram apenas os detalhes.

.x.

A arrumação para que as visitas chegassem durava algumas horas, eles receberiam em Nárnia uma Duquesa e seu pai. A expectativa era grande, Susan e Lucy cuidavam de tudo para que eles se sentissem bem, e a estadia deles fosse a melhor possível.

"Ouvi falar bem da Duquesa Agatha, Susan... Dizem que ela é muito generosa."

"Tem que ser, não é mesmo?" - respondeu Susan ajeitando o lençol - "Vamos, Peter disse que eles chegam pela noite, nós ainda precisamos providenciar o jantar para eles."

Elas saíram imediatamente, fechando a porta e deixando tudo arrumadinho.

.x.

Peter estava sentado sobre um muro, jogando algumas pedrinhas no lago, Susan chegou e colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do irmão.

Ele olhou para ela e apenas sorriu.

Os olhos azuis de Susan ficaram mais brilhantes, sempre ficavam quando ele sorria.

"Animado, Peter?" – ela perguntou sentando-se junto dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Eu só queria que toda vez que viesse alguma mulher para cá, parassem de tentar me casar."

"Desde que você também não queira se casar..."

Peter sorriu para ela de volta, Susan beijou a testa do irmão como um conforto, para que tudo ficasse bem. Ela fazia isso quando tudo estava prestes a ficar tenso.

.x.

A noite estava fria e estrelada. Susan estava um pouco nervosa com a chegada da Duquesa, mas não sabia descrever um porquê. Devia ser porque diziam tão bem daquela mulher, que o medo de desagradar era terrível.

Enquanto penteava os cabelos, ficava pensando somente no que fazer, que palavras usar ou que gestos articular em frente a ela.

_Coragem, Susan!_

.x.

A entrada de Cair Paravel estava iluminada para a chegada das visitas ilustres. Susan não conseguia acalmar o nervosismo, talvez pudesse chegar quando a bendita chegasse.

Peter, Edmund e Lucy, ao contrário dela, estavam radiantes e ansiosos para conhecê-la.

_Pode ser isso, ansiedade. Coragem, Susan!_

Os cavalos brancos se aproximando, indicavam que a Duquesa e seu pai estavam chegando. Todos se aproximaram para ver, o coração de Susan parou de palpitar e ela conseguiu acalmar-se, enfim. O Duque não estava em nenhum deles.

Peter e Edmund foram à frente para receber a princesa, enquanto Lucy e Susan esperavam. A primeira impressão, a Duquesa Agatha parecia séria e objetiva, mas depois, ela abriu um sorriso que podia animar o próprio sol.

Ela tinha olhos penetrantes e vivos, seus cabelos eram negros e longos. Sua pele era branca como a neve e seus gestos eram extremamente delicados.

Susan respirou fundo e olhou para Lucy demonstrando o nervosismo.

Peter e Edmund vieram acompanhando Agatha até o Salão Principal.

Eles foram caminhando em silêncio até a mesa de jantar, os empregados levaram a mala da visitante para o quarto.

Susan sentou-se à direita de Lucy, em segurança, e a Duquesa à esquerda, para o nervosismo de Susan.

Todos se acomodaram enquanto ainda não era servido o jantar.

"Ouvimos falar muito bem da Duquesa aqui em Nárnia..." – disse Peter simpático.

"Ah, muito obrigada" – ela respondeu séria.

"Por que vosso pai não pôde vir?" – perguntou Lucy preocupada.

"Papai teve uns pequenos problemas para resolver, inclusive, me desculpem não ter avisado antes. Mas ele disse que assim que der, ele virá, sempre tivemos vontade de conhecer Nárnia... E depois que o Rei Edmund nos fez o convite, ficamos radiantes..."

"É uma pena que seu pai não tenha vindo, Duquesa Agatha..." – disse Peter.

"Ele iria gostar, achei muito bonito o lugar."

Todos sorriram. Susan ainda parecia tensa, não havia nem respirado direito enquanto Agatha falava com seus irmãos.

Os empregados entraram com o jantar, serviram e deixaram a mesa farta para eles.

Susan continuava calada, e não conseguia nem prestar atenção na conversa. Inesperadamente, Agatha encheu a taça de vinho de Susan, o que era desesperador. Susan a olhou, espantada.

Os olhos azuis de Susan pareciam brilhar de imediato ao encontro dos olhos de Agatha, era como se fosse um choque. Agatha, que antes não havia pensado nada sobre Susan, ficou arrepiada.

Susan sorriu nervosa.

"Era um jeito de chamar sua atenção, já que você estava tão calada." – Agatha disse, corando.

"Oh, por favor! Não pense que é com você... Eu estou distraída demais hoje desculpe-me se eu lhe pareci indiferente."

"Não, não... Não se incomode comigo, por favor."

"Por favor" – ela disse segurando as mãos de Susan delicadamente – "Eu _insisto._"

Susan sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, Agatha apenas sorriu para ela. _Aquele sorriso._

Era como se Susan não pudesse definir o que sentia. Era estranho, ela ficou nervosa mesmo sem conhecer Agatha. Definir era impossível.

_"Por Aslan, o que está acontecendo comigo?"_

.x.

Susan foi se deitar. Ela ainda estava nervosa com a presença da Duquesa em sua casa, e ainda mais com os gestos de Agatha com ela.

Podia ser algo momentâneo. Mas era estranho, ela não conseguia dormir, estava inquieta. E _aquele sorriso?_

.x.

Ela levantou-se no meio da noite, estava sem sono algum; inquieta, afinal de contas, era um lugar diferente. Realmente Nárnia era muito bonita como as lendas e as histórias diziam. Os reis eram muito simpáticos, mas... A Rainha Susan a intrigava. Ela era linda, sim, mas intrigante e o pareceu muito misteriosa.

Antes de ir, o pai de Agatha havia dito que observasse bem os reis de Nárnia, quem sabe poderia arrumar um casamento?

Ela não pensava em se casar. Não, queria ser uma mulher independente. Mas marido não significava dependência de nada, ela poderia muito bem ter um rei que lhe acompanhasse, sem depender dele.

Simples.

.x.

O sol já esquentava insistentemente na manhã de Nárnia. Todos se preparavam para o café da manhã.

Susan já estava mais segura, e havia decidido que levaria numa boa qualquer gesto da Duquesa Agatha, _qualquer gesto._

Todos se sentaram à mesa e se cumprimentaram gentilmente.

"Dormiu bem, Duquesa?" – perguntou Lucy animada.

"Apesar de ter acordado durante a madrugada... Estranhando o lugar, sabem? Dormi muito bem." – respondeu sorrindo.

"Hoje Peter e Edmund podem levá-la para conhecer os outros lugares daqui, se quiser..." –

disse Susan – "Assim você pode se distrair um pouco, Duquesa."

Peter corou levemente e respirou fundo.

"Acho que a Duquesa se sentiria mais à vontade se uma das meninas fosse com ela a esse passeio." – disse Edmund – "O que acha de acompanhá-la, Susan?"

De repente, Susan foi tomada por um nervosismo, mas não perdeu a pose, respondendo:

"Não, sem problema algum. Você prefere ir agora, Duquesa?" – perguntou dirigindo-se a ela.

"Seria uma boa. Vamos então." – respondeu sorrindo.

As duas saíram caminhando pelo castelo. Susan, de alguma forma, podia ouvir a respiração acelerada da Duquesa, mas não tinha certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo.

Elas caminharam por metade da floresta, quietas durante algum tempo, e Susan tentava apresentar sem demonstrar nervosismo os lugares de Nárnia.

Agatha parou de repente e sentou-se em uma pedra. Susan ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

A respiração de Susan estava acelerada, e suas mãos começavam a suar insistentemente.

"Aconteceu algo?" – perguntou Susan.

"Sabe, Susan... Queria saber mais sobre você e sobre como você chegou aqui... Você me falou sobre Nárnia, sobre os lugares, a magia daqui, mas ainda não sei sobre você." – ela segurou as mãos de Susan, fazendo-a sentar-se junto dela.

Susan respirou fundo.

"É uma história complicada, Duquesa..."

"Você pode me chamar de Agatha." – disse sorrindo e acariciando o rosto de Susan, que corou.

"Tudo bem.– Susan respirou fundo– "O que você precisa saber é que... No final, nós vamos embora, Du... quer dizer, Agatha." – disse passando as mãos pelo rosto, nervosa.

Agatha olhou fixamente para Susan, correndo as mãos pelo rosto dela. Podia ouvir nitidamente a respiração acelerada de Susan, e Susan sentia o mesmo em relação à Duquesa.

Susan aproximou-se vagarosamente da Duquesa e a beijou nos lábios. Era errado para ela. Suas mãos suavam, os corações das duas batiam descontroladamente, as respirações falhas.

Elas se desgrudaram, a Duquesa continuava com os olhos fechados, enquanto Susan tinha a respiração mais forte ainda. Confusa.

A Duquesa abriu os olhos para Susan. Agatha sorria, enquanto Susan não sabia nem o que pensar, afinal, a atitude partira dela.

Elas ficaram em quase silêncio, que foi quebrado pelo nervosismo de Susan.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Susan... Vai ficar entre nós duas."

"É que eu nunca fiz isso antes... Digo, com mulheres e..."

"Nem eu. E digo que fico honrada em lembrar que foi com você." – disse Agatha sorrindo.

Susan sorriu nervosa para ela e a beijou mais uma vez. Ela sabia que aquilo não devia acontecer, que depois ela iria embora e talvez nem se lembraria mais da Duquesa Agatha.

Talvez, dali ela já imaginasse que Nárnia e todos os seus contos e casos, ficariam esquecidos para sempre em sua memória. Até mesmo este.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Essa aqui é minha primeira fic de Nárnia. Eu comecei a escrevê-la em Julho e terminei agora por vários bloqueios. A Agatha é minha, e eu só fiz Susan/PO e femmeslash porque eu nunca havia lido. Agradeço a: Tai que foi a primeira a ler, Adriana Swan ( mais uma uhuuuul), Ninica porque me escutou na hora dos bloqueios. E a você que vai ler, me dê sua opinião sobre essa fic.

Beijos.


End file.
